Under the rain (One-shot BoruSara)
by CitlaliUchiha02
Summary: Bajo la lluvia yo te cuidaré, te escucharé, voy a consolarte porque soy tu mejor amiga y siempre veré por tu bien...y al final, solo tal vez, te diga lo que siento por ti... Y aún así...¿Qué pasará después? ¿Seré correspondida?


Nueva Historia, espero les guste... :D

Lo observé caminando bajo la intensa lluvia, pareciera no importarle que casi estaría cayéndose el cielo por tremendo diluvio, sin embargo fue hasta que vi su rostro, ese hermoso rostro, lleno de tristeza, que me di cuenta caminaba sin sentido, sin un rumbo aparente , se notaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Yo, que era su mejor amiga, no podría dejarlo así, podría resfriarse.

Subí a mi habitación por un abrigo y al bajar busque un paraguas, para después salir de la casa e ir al encuentro de Boruto, se notaba que no estaba bien.

_"¿Sumire tendrá que ver algo en esto?" - _pensé.

Ahora que recordaba, esta no era la primera vez que lo que había hecho así de triste, había una ocasión hace 3 años, cuando terminó con su novia después de casi 2 años de relación, pues ella le rompió el corazón tras engañarlo con su mejor amigo.

En ese entonces yo fuí su apoyo y compañía, no pensaba dejarlo hundirse en la tristeza y el odio que despertó contra Mitsuki; lo apreciaba demasiado para eso, después de todo habíamos crecido juntos al ser nuestros padres amigos, casi hermanos, y además, estaba enamorada de él desde los 12, por supuesto no se lo había dicho, él no me había creído la misma forma.

Después de un tiempo, llegó a superarlo, conoció a Sumire al entrar a la universidad, justo cuando llegó de intercambio y se hicieron novios unos meses después.

Y yo ... yo era su mejor amiga, la chica que siempre estaba con él en las buenas y en las malas, la chica a la que él consideraba como una hermana. De pequeños siempre habíamos sido Mitsuki, Boruto y yo, bueno también Kawaki, hasta que tuvo que irse a vivir lejos con su padre, y por supuesto, después de lo que pasó con mi amigo albino, solo quedamos los dos, éramos inseparables.

Corrí por la calle en busca de Boruto, ¿a dónde había ido ?, no debió ir tan lejos, ni tardó demasiado en salir de casa.

Caminaba por la acera, volteando a todos lados por una señal de cabellera rubia, cuando uno de esos camiones grandes pasó rápido sobre un charco, mojándome por completo.

\- ¡Oiga más cuidado! - grité. Bufé molesta, ahora no tenía caso, tenía el paraguas, así que lo cerré.

Cuando llegué al parque, lo ví, estaba sentado en uno de los columpios, con la vista hacia abajo y con un gesto de tristeza muy notable, así que me acerqué la desesperación.

Cuando estuve a unos pasos de él, lo llamé. - Boruto- y con eso reaccionó.

\- Sa-Sarada - susurró, levantando la vista hacia mí, viéndome sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás en ese estado?

\- Ah, un auto me ha salpicado, pero eso no importa ahora, te seguí porque te vi muy perdido, caminando como zombie, así que ... ¿podrías decirme, qué pasó ahora para que estés así? - le dije sentandome en el columpio a un lado de él, mostrándole mi rostro preocupado.

\- Es sobre Sumire, agachó la cabeza derrotado, dijo que necesitaba un tiempo para pensar si las cosas entre nosotros iban a funcionar.

\- ¿Por qué te pediría eso? - le pregunté. Eso era muy extraño. - Por lo que sé, no han tenido problemas.

\- Me hice la misma pregunta, pero no tengo idea, y después cuando le pregunté, me dijo que estaba confundida- sospechada- solo espero que no esté confundida por alguien más.

Sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse, supongo que siente lo mismo que con su primera novia. Era el mismo dolor, ya causa de eso una lágrima traviesa resbaló por su mejilla, así que con mi pulgar la secuencia con cuidado, eso lo sorprendió, sin embargo lo oí reírse a lo bajo.

\- ¿What?

\- Nada, es solo que ... es extraño, se supone que en las historias el chico es quien consuela a la chica, y tú lo has hecho ya dos veces conmigo, Sarada.- subiendo su mirada, conectando sus ojos azules con los míos es que divide una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Hmp, es cierto, pero para eso estoy, soy tu amiga y voy a estar para ti cuando lo necesites- sonreí.

\- Gracias, de verdad lo apreciones suspiró- creo que tengo mala suerte en el amor, estoy salado o algo.

_"Pobre Boruto, eso no era así"_

\- Claro que no le contesté - es solo que no ha encontrado a la indicada, pero ya verás que llegó alguien- _"ese alguien quiero ser yo"._

Coloqué mi mano en su hombro, como señal de apoyo. Eso hizo que finalmente él se rompa, comienza a llorar de forma desconsolada, y eso rompe mi corazón, así que me levanto del columpio y el abrazo para que llore en mi hombro, con sus lágrimas empapando mi cuello y abrazándome con fuerza de la cintura .

\- Sarada- gimotea- dime ... ¿por qué? ¿Es que acaso no valía nada para ellas?

Sus palabras rompen cada vez más mi corazón, es tan fuerte su dolor que también me han dado ganas de llorar, así que mis lágrimas pueden confundirse con las gotas de lluvia, una lluvia que va cayendo cada vez más fuerte. Como si aumentara con el dolor que Boruto aumentó.

Quería decir lo que tenía por él, podía saber qué para mí, él valía demasiado, lo que amaba desde los 12 años, lo que tenía un lazo tan fuerte por los años de conocernos, lo que podía hacer feliz.

Solo quería unir y pegar los trozos de su corazón roto, arreglarlo hasta que no hubiera ninguna queja en él.

Así que en un impulso por demostrarle todo lo que detectó, tomé sus mejillas con mis manos, levantando su rostro para que me mirara, observando sus ojos azules que brillaban, pero solo por las lágrimas que derramaba; Me fui acercando a su rostro, aún después de su mirada confundida.

\- No lo sé Boruto, son personas que no supieron apreciarte, pero tú para mí vales mucho, eres un chico lindo, atento, cariñoso, una persona importante en mi vida.- susurré, acercándome, mi corazón latiendo acelerado.

Él no se movió, ni se apartó cuando mis labios rozaron los suyos, cerré los ojos después de que él lo hizo.

Sus suaves labios sabían a lágrimas.

Moví mis labios de forma lenta y torpe, no era mi primer beso, sin embargo con él, era el primero y se convirtió como tal, aunque también temía fuera del único. Boruto reaccionó unos segundos después, correspondiendo a mi beso, su agarre en mi cintura siendo más fuerte. Un beso que intenta transmitir mis sentimientos por él y el dolor y la confusión de Boruto. Sus movimientos también eran algo torpes.

Cuando me separé, aún con los ojos cerrados, dije las palabras que mi corazón guardaba desde hace mucho.

_\- _Me gustas Boruto, me gustas mucho. Estoy enamorada de ti desde que teníamos 12 años.

Su mirada sorprendida por mi confesión fue muy notoria al abrir mis ojos, su agarre perdió fuerza y dijo las palabras correctas para hacerme arrepentir de lo que dije, haciendo lo retrocedido unos pasos de él.

-Sarada- suspiró- no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, a pesar de todo, yo ... sigo queriendo a Sumire. Mis sentimientos no van a cambiar de un día para otro.

-Lo sé - contesté, no dejaba de llover, así que mis lágrimas silenciosas se mezclan con las gotas de lluvia- solo olvida lo que dije ¿bien? deberíamos irnos ahora o nos enfermaremos.

Sólo asintió, y se necesitaron del columpio.

Me acompañó a casa, me dijo que tomara un baño caliente y me pusiera ropa abrigada para que no tuviera un resfriado. Le dije que de igual manera para él y se fue.

Me conocí a la regadera y todo lo que pasó hace un momento vino a mi mente.

Eso fue todo, me arriesgué un confesar mis sentimientos sabiendo que no me violaban de la misma forma, que no era correspondiente, sin embargo me prometí que iba a estar con y para él.

Después de todo, lo peor que podría pasar ya pasó.

**Boruto POV**

Las semanas habían pasado, dos para ser exactos, no había dejado de llover un solo día, así como no había dejado de pensar en el beso y la confesión de Sarada. Se volvió algo incómodo estar cerca de ella, me ponía nervioso ahora que sabía sus sentimientos, ahora que sabía cómo era besarla, lo suave que podía ser sus labios o lo delicado de su toque.

Suspiro

No podría pensar eso, era como una hermana.

Sin embargo, era algo tonto e inmaduro estarla evitando, y sé que tal vez la estaba lastimando, pero no podía dejar de querer a Sumire a pesar de lo que me hizo. Ya había sido herido una vez en el pasado, no había perdería de nuevo a la chica que quería.

Aunque también es verdad que me sorprendió al principio cuando tomo mi rostro, y me dejé atrapar por sus profundos ojos negros, estaban llenos de lágrimas y me demostraban que sabía como mi sentia, que me comprendía, es por eso que cuando sus labios rozaron los míos, me permití cerrar los ojos y corresponsal a ese beso.

Ese beso con sabor a lágrimas, pero así como podría tener un sabor salado, en el fondo pude saborear los dulces que eran sus labios.

¿Me gustaba ella?

No.

Yo no podría sentir nada más que cariño por ella, solo me dejé llevar por el momento emocional, si, eso fue.

¿Pero cómo era posible que ella desarrolle esos sentimientos por mí?

¿Cómo era posible, que ese simple contacto, me hiciera sentir protegido? ¿Más calmado y tranquilo?

Yo no pude corresponder, lo que yo puse por ella no era más que cariño, o eso creía yo, eso dijo yo.

Yo amaba a Sumire, sabía como se enamorarse, lo que experimentó dos veces, y aunque de esas veces salí herido, lo que tenía por Sarada era diferente a eso.

No se comparaba lo que tenía por Sarada, lo que tenía por Sumire, era diferente, totalmente diferente, me atrevería a decir que más intenso.

Pero no puedes ser amor. ¡No puedes ser amor!

¡Me iba a volver loco con esto!

Para mi fortuna o desfortuna, un mensaje llegó, sacándome de mis pensamientos antes de volverme loco. Era de Sumire, diciéndome que querían verme. Aún confundido por los acontecimientos recientes, le dije que sí, que la experimentó en el parque en una media hora.

Y salí de casa.

**Sarada POV**

Llueve, no ha parado de llover, el cielo se ve tan gris, tan triste, como me siento yo.

Boruto ha estado distante estas últimas semanas, me ha evitado. Por mi parte he tratado de que no me afecte, pero en estas semanas no él pudo dormir, han dado las 12, luego las 2 y yo seguí con millas de ideas en mi cabeza, con lágrimas en el rostro preguntándome si hubiera algo mal en Mí, si no era bonita, que tenían sus ex novias que yo no, que no podían amarme.

Temía haber comenzado a deprimirme, pero no puedes deprimirte cuando tienes una gran amiga como Chouchou, en cuanto le dije mi situación, no dejé de hacer bromas solo para sacarme una sonrisa, o de tratar de convencerme de salir y cosas por ese estilo, y estaba bien, acepta sus salidas al cine e ir a probar nuevos dulces. Hace unos momentos me invitó a una fiesta que haría Inojin, que me olvidaría por un momento de mi mal de amores.

Pero sin duda, eso no era lo mío, así que había declinado su invitación.

Eso hasta que vi lo que menos quería.

Regresaba a casa luego de ver una película con Chou, y al pasar por la cafetería vi a Boruto con Sumire, lo peor, estaban besándose. Habían regresado.

Lo sabía Siempre lo supe, él no siente lo mismo, solo soy su mejor amiga, lo confirma hace dos semanas.

No quería seguir viendo, así que yo fui lo más rápido que pude. Entre una casa de forma apresurada, avisando mi llegada, yendo a encerrarme a mi habitación.

Verlos juntos de nuevo, me lastimó más de lo que imaginé, sin embargo no me iría, prometí que iba a estar a su lado siempre, porque era su mejor amiga y quien quería verlo feliz, aunque no fuera conmigo, eso hacías cuando alguien te importaba, ¿cierto?

No tuve tiempo de lamentarme más, pues sonó mi tono de que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

_Chouchou: _

_Sarada, tienes que ir a la fiesta, alguien va a estar ahí;)_

¿Alguien? ¿Quién?

Considere por un momento no aceptar, pero quería distraerme, como había dicho Chou, de mi mal de amores. Estaba decidido.

_Esta bien Chou, acepto ir a la fiesta._

... ..

El día de la fiesta había llegado, y milagrosamente no había señales de lluvia desde hace unos días, así que esperaba hoy fuera de igual.

Me puse un vestido sencillo de color negro a la rodilla, con unos tenis blancos. _"La comodidad ante todo". _Mi cabello como siempre estaba suelto y mis gafas adornaban mi rostro al natural.

Chou pasaría por mí, así que cuando llegó mi despedida de mamá y fuimos con rumbo a la casa de Inojin.

Cuando llegamos, ya había bastante gente, lo que me intrigaba era saber quién era la persona que dijo mi amiga que estaría aquí, así que volteaba a todos lados, viendo si conocía a alguien. Bueno, Boruto estaba aquí, con su novia, pero dudaba que Chou me hiciera venir por él, además de él y mis amigos de la universidad, sin duda a nadie.

Estaba divirtiéndome, bailando con mi amiga, olvidando. Por un momento la perdí de vista cuando dejamos la pista de baile improvisada, así que salí a buscarla y tomar algo de aire.

Cuando salí al jardín trasero, me cambió ver a alguien conocido, estaba recargado en la pared, pregunté si era la persona que dijo Chou. Me acerqué para salir de dudas.

-¿Kawaki? - pregunté.

Él volteó. ¡Rayos! Era él, no había cambiado mucho, pero sí me sorprendió que tenía perforación perforada la ceja, y tenía tatuajes en el brazo izquierdo, lo que había visto como todo un chico rebelde.

-Sarada. Cuanto tiempo sin verte, no ha cambiado nada, me dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Su voz aparentemente había cambiado también, más varonil.

-Si, demasiado. ¿Estás de visita?

-No realmente, volvió para quedarme.

-Que bueno, me alegro por eso- le contesté.

-Si y ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Siguen siendo amigos Boruto, el niño albino y tú? - Me pregunto con cierto tono de burla por el apodo de Mitsuki.

-Realmente es complicado, Boruto termino su amistad con Mitsuki por quitarle a su novia- dije con una mueca.

-Wow, las cosas que pasan en mi ausencia- respondieron por un momento que más responden- Y dime Sarada ¿aún son tan unidos el rubio y tú? - me respondió, mirándome a los ojos.

-Ah, es complicado también, y preferiría no hablar del tema- contesta algo incómoda.

-Dejame adivinar. Te enamoraste de él, le confesaste tus sentimientos y te dije que no podría corresponrte.- me congele y abrí los ojos por la sorpresa.

¡¿Era muy obvio ?!

-Por tu silencio y por la chica con la que viene, sé que tengo razón. Así que voy a ayudarte, se ha notado desde pequeños que ustedes tienen un lazo muy fuerte.

-¿What? ¿Ayudarme? - contesté confundida

-Si, voy a ayudarte a que esa cabeza hueca se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-No, eso no es posible, él ya dejó claro que no siente nada por mí.

-Eso ya lo veremos. Entonces ¿aceptas mi ayuda?

**Boruto POV**

Estaba aburrido, la fiesta no estaba mal, pero por alguna razón no quería estar aquí. A pesar de que me pasó con Sumire, no estaba pasando bien. Y menos después de ver a Sarada, se verá tan bonita con su vestido y tenis, tan típico de ella.

Aunque ahora me pareció de nuevo con Sumire. Si, era mi novia otra vez. El día que recibí su mensaje y nos vimos en la cafetería ella me confesó que unos de sus ex novios había vuelto, y que había terminado conmigo para no lastimarme si al final de cuentas ella volvía con él.

Me lastimó aún así. Pero dije que finalmente entendió que me amaba y por eso me buscó. Quería que volviéramos y le dije que sí, y entonces ella me besó.

Lo raro, es que yo quería de nuevo eso, pero no pude evitar comparar lo salado y dulce de los labios de Sarada con los labios que antes disfrutaba de Sumire, la sensación fue diferente, demasiado.

Pero yo amaba a Sumire de eso estaba seguro, ¿o no? Claro que lo estaba. No podría estar enamorado de mi mejor amiga. No de la chica con la que jugaba, con quien peleaba o me ensuciaba de niño.

Y ella debería estar con alguien más ...

Pero ...

¡No con ... ¿Kawaki ?!

¿Qué hizo con él? ¿Cuándo es que él llegó? ¿Por qué tomaba su mano?

¡No! Eso que me importaba, yo no estoy interesado, ella puede estar con quien quiera. Yo tengo un Sumire, a la chica que amo.

Ignoralos

**Sarada POV**

_"Acepto", _fue lo que dije, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de que fuera a funcionar, Boruto ni siquiera nos miraba.

-Deja de preocuparte, claro que nos ha hecho caso y hubieras visto su cara- dijo Kawaki de cerca a mi oído, con una sonrisa burlona.

Yo no estaba muy convencido pero quería probar, una parte de mi quería ver si es cierto lo que dice. Así que mire a Boruto por última vez esa noche y deseé que mirara como disfrutaba de la compañía de mi amigo.

Así que deje de pensar y me deje llevar por Kawaki, me la pase bien, bailando, platicando, y al final, tuve que volver a casa.

Estuve yendo con él al cine, al parque ya diferentes lugares como amigos y fingiendo comportamientos como si fuéramos algo más, en cada salida tratábamos de ir con más personas, y entre ellos estaba Boruto con Sumire. Obviamente me dolía verlo con ella, pero Kawaki me ayudaba con ello.

En cuanto al rubio, no se acercaba demasiado, casi no me hablaba, y siempre que estaba a mi lado con Kawaki, tenía una cara de fastidio. Kawaki dijo que estaba celoso, que apenas notaba sus sentimientos y por eso me ignoraba.

Pero no quitaba que eso me causara cierta molestia. Sólo esperaba que este plan funcionara, y si no lo hiciera, iba a rendirme. Y continuar con mi vida, tal como antes de aquel día.

**Boruto POV**

Estaba tan frustrado y enojado cada vez que salía a algún lado, que ni siquiera disfrutaba de esos momentos con Sumire, siempre estaba debatiéndome que no tenía nada por Sarada, y realmente comenzaba a pensar que sí, que ese beso y sus sentimientos significaban algo para mí , que era más que mi mejor amiga.

No soportaba que estaría todo el tiempo con Kawaki, no quería perder a ese amigo como perdí a Mitsuki anteriormente, pero yo había rechazado a Sarada, era obvio que encontraría a alguien más, pero ¿por qué Kawaki?

En estos momentos están todos en el cine, viendo una película romántica, a la que ni siquiera le prestaba atención, Sarada y Kawaki estaban en los asientos de enfrente, yo solo los observaba, hasta que vi como el bastardo le tenía para lo que observara , y se acercó a ella, besandola.

En ese momento salió mi lado más primitivo, me levanté, y tomé por la chaqueta al sujeto y lo enfrenté. Estuve a punto de golpearlo pero Sarada lo defendió, armamos un escándalo y fuimos sacados de la sala. Ya afuera, solo quería irme a casa, salí del cine y en seguida Sumire salió a buscarme, solo le grité que me dejara en paz, que ya no quería estar con ella, y me alejé dejándola sola.

No me importo que hicieran ese par ahora, de cierto modo yo me lo había buscado, no tenía derecho a ponerme así. Tenía que calmarme, así que caminé y caminé, hasta que mis pasos me atravesaron ese parque, así como ese día, me enviaron en el columpio, comencé a llorar y saqué lo que tuve guardado.

Este tiempo no era por Sumire, era por otra chica, una especial para mí.

**Sarada POV**

Kawaki me dijo que fuera de él, cuando salí, vi una Sumire destruida y al acercarme dije que Boruto la dejó.

No estaba bien, creo que ahora sí, Kawaki se pasó con lo último, fue muy sorpresivo, eso no lo habíamos planeado y ahora fui culpable.

Deje a la chica ahí y fui en busca del rubio. Mientras corría comenzó a llorar y cuando lo encontré, sentí un deja vú, llovía y él estaba sentado en el columpio. Me acerqué y me coloqué de frente a él.

-Boruto- dije en un susurro inseguro.

-Vete Sarada, quiero estar solo ahora- me respondió sin mirarme.

-Lo siento mucho, Boruto.

-Hmp ¿que lo sientes? ¡¿Qué sientes?! - pregunto levantándose de forma brusca, por el susto retrocedí, sin embargo sus manos tomaron mis brazos con fuerza, me miró a los ojos, y se vio enojado, me asusté- ¿qué es lo que sientes? ¿Haberme besado? Si no lo hubieras hecho, ahora estaré feliz con Sumire.- su tono bajó- Lo único que hiciste con eso fue confundirme, yo no pude corresponder porque eres mi mejor amiga, no se supone que debería sentir algo por ti, más que cariño. Y después de eso seguí pensando y pensando, porque sentí que tu beso era especial, ni siquiera las cosas con Sumire me han sentido bien. Cuando creí superarlo viene Kawaki a estar a tu lado, ser inseparable, eso me enojó demasiado, me confundí aún más en cuanto a lo que pasó por ti, y ese beso con él fue el detonante, no quiero verte con él, pero yo fui quien te orilló a aceptarlo. Si él es tu felicidad y ha dejado de amarme, entonces dejaré que sigas con él, después de todo es lo que haría alguien que te aprecia y ... te ama.

Anonadada, sin respirar, con los ojos abiertos, así era como debía lucir, no sabía que decir. La lluvia seguía cayendo, mojandonos, sus manos aún sujetandome, pero ya no de forma brusca.

Boruto, ¿me ama?

-No te quedes callada después de todo lo que dije- sus ojos mostraban desesperación. Y solo asi reaccioné.

Comencé a reír, no era lo mejor en ese momento, pero no pude evitarlo- Eres un idiota Boruto- dije entre risas. -¿Kawaki y yo tuvimos que fingir para que te dieras cuenta de ello?

-¡¿What?! ¿Fingiendo?

-Si, Kawaki se dio cuenta de la situación desde que nos viola en la fiesta, así que se ofreció a ayudarme, no era mi intención causarte tantos problemas. Lo siento.

-Pff, y pensar que estuve pensando en romperle la cara por besarte.

-Si, bueno, el beso no estaba planeado, me tomo por sorpresa, pero él te conoce demasiado, sabía que reaccionaría así.

-Si eso creo. Pero ¿sabes qué? Eso no quita que te haya besado, así que ... - no termino cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos se movieron a mi rostro tomando mis mejillas, sentí mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago. Mi pecho se llenó de un sentimiento muy cálido, mis manos rodearon su cintura.

Al fin el chico que amaba correspondía a mis sentimientos. Este chico si que nos habíamos metido en varios líos para llegar hasta aquí. Era un idiota. Pero era el idiota que yo amaba.

-Te amo Boruto, pero eres un idiota ¿sabes? - le dije al terminar el beso sin separarnos del abrazo.

-Si, ya sé que soy un idiota por todas las cosas que hicimos pasar, pero soy tu idiota y ahora no te dejaré ir por nada, ni siquiera por una tormenta.- dijo con su bonita sonrisa.

Sonreí

Y pensar que todo comenzó un día _bajo la lluvia._


End file.
